


What A Feeling To Be Right Beside You

by OwenToDawn



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: “Too skinny,” Seunghyun says again. “Now that the tour is over, you have to eat, otherwise the army training will kick your ass.”Jiyong doesn’t want to talk about eating or the army. He just wants to sleep. “Seunghyun-hyung, I just got done with my tour. Mother hen me tomorrow.”Seunghyun sighs and pushes Jiyong’s bangs back. “Sorry.”





	What A Feeling To Be Right Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again I had to do a repost of the first pic in this challenge because it turns out one of the people in it turned out to be an abuser so he's been removed!
> 
> As I always say with my BB fics now, if you're a Seungri Stan, you disgust me! 
> 
> This fic was written in response to the lyric prompt "what a feeling to be right here beside you now/Holding you in my arms" from What A Feeling by One Direction. Title from the same song.

“Too skinny.”

Seunghyun’s fingers dig into the soft space between Jiyong’s ribs as he speaks. Jiyong starts to curl up on himself, but it’s too much effort so instead he remains prone on his stomach as Seunghyun’s fingers skate down his back. He turns his head to the side and butts his forehead into Seunghyun’s thigh. Seunghyun makes a mock noise of offense and pinches his back.

v

“Too skinny,” Seunghyun says again. “Now that the tour is over, you have to eat, otherwise the army training will kick your ass.”

Jiyong doesn’t want to talk about eating _or_ the army. He just wants to sleep. “Seunghyun-hyung, I just got done with my tour. Mother hen me tomorrow.”

Seunghyun sighs and pushes Jiyong’s bangs back. “Sorry.”

They fall into companionable silence then, Seunghyun leaning back against the headboard and scrolling through his phone as Jiyong drifts. It’s hard to just sleep after a show. His body screams for sleep even as adrenaline continues to pump through him. It’ll be hours before he’d finally give in to the exhaustion. At least this time, he has Seunghyun.

Touring alone is well…lonely. He trusts his crew, likes to do drinks and dinner with the band before or after shows, but no one compares to the four people he spent his life with. There’s no image at all to try and maintain with them. Exhaustion, tears, anger humiliation…Seunghyun’s seen it all with him and vice versa. It’s comforting to lay beside him. Soothing.

He reaches out, mind fuzzy, and tucks an arm around Seunghyun’s leg and shoving his face against his thigh. Seunghyun laughs and ruffles his hair again. Jiyong offers a disgruntled noise and lets himself start drifting again, sinking into the contented warmth it provides. He wants to go home and cuddle his cat. Seunghyun will do for now he supposes, even if he isn’t nearly as cute.

“I guess I shouldn’t be offended that you think your cat is cuter than me, but it still hurts,” Seunghyun says.

Ah. So he’s reached the point where he can’t tell if he’s speaking out loud or not.

“Yes you have,” Seunghyun says.

“Sorry for thinking my cat is cuter than you. But she is,” Jiyong says.

"As long as you still love me,” Seunghyun says with a short laugh.

“Debatable,” Jiyong says.

Seunghyun pinches his shoulder and Jiyong jerks away, rolling onto his back and glaring up at him.

“I’ve worked hard all year and you repay me with such harsh treatment. So cruel, Seunghyun,” Jiyong says, letting a petulant whine seep into his voice.

“Fine, fine, I’ll be nice,” Seunghyun says.

He gets off the bed and shimmies out of his jeans and tosses his shirt on the floor. Jiyong makes a few protesting noises just to watch Seunghyun smile as the younger manhandles him under the covers and then slides in next to him. He reaches out and clicks out the lamp light as Seunghyun spoons up against his back. It’d taken him awhile to get used to that. He’s the older one. The leader. He’s supposed to be strong.

But that’s just one more thing Seunghyun provides for him that no one else can. For a little while at least, he gets to be small and held and protected. Seunghyun falls asleep with little fanfare. Jiyong traces words against the arm cradled over his stomach for hours, watching the moonlight cast shadows against the wall as the night stretches towards dawn. He dozes, slipping in and out of sleep until finally, as the gray light of dawn creeps in, he falls under.

-.-

He wakes up to Seunghyun’s lips kissing the back of his neck and hand sliding up and down his chest. Jiyong shifts, leaning back into him and then twisting his head around, puckering his lips in an overdramatic fashion until Seunghyun laughs and gives him a quick kiss. Jiyong smiles into it, reveling the intimacy of the moment. The loneliness of the tour had settled in like an ache in his bones that would never go away. He loved the performances, but even on a stage full of back up dancers he felt as if he were alone.

It’s hard to feel that way when Seunghyun rolls him onto his back and straddles his waist, kissing him soundless, breathless, kissing him until his lips feel swollen. Seunghyun pulls back and smiles.

“Come on. Time to get up,” Seunghyun says.

Jiyong shakes his head and tugs Seunghyun back down. “Stay here. Just a little more.”

Seunghyun gives a dramatic sigh even as he tucks his face into Jiyong’s neck. “Alright. Just a little longer.”


End file.
